


Fun Alone

by cymyguy



Series: Volleygirls prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Gender or Sex Swap, Holding Hands, Primary School, Racing, Recess - Freeform, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: “I’m Shouyou. What’s your name?”Tobio frowned. She was having fun alone. It was the only way she ever had fun.“Wanna play with us?”





	Fun Alone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hands

Tobio hadn’t made any friends yet. She wasn’t concerned; it was only primary school, and her first year, and she didn’t care for the kids in her class anyway. She didn’t like their recess games, and she knew they didn’t like playing her way either. So Tobio did what she wanted. If she got to the monkey bars or the rock wall first, her classmates didn’t come there, and she got to play alone, all by herself.

Until one day, when Tobio had clean-up duty, and got outside after everyone else. There were kids in all her favorite spots, and no empty swings, and when she lifted the lid on the toy bin, there was only one ball left. It was partially flat, but she picked it up and walked out to the field with it.

She tossed the ball down in front of her and started kicking it. Her parents took her to soccer club during break; she was faster than the other kids and scored in every game, and it was fun. She went to a volleyball camp for one day, too, and it was much harder to get the ball to go where she wanted it to, but she liked volleyball. It was really fun. She wished they had volleyballs for recess. Tobio stopped kicking the ball and scowled at it instead.

“Hi.”

She jerked her head toward the loud voice, stepping away from the person right next to her. They were shorter than Tobio, with bright orange hair sticking up everywhere. Was it a girl? She squinted harder at the slippery yellow jacket, then the brown eyes.

“I’m Shouyou. What’s your name?”

Tobio frowned. She was having fun alone. It was the only way she ever had fun.

“Wanna play with us?”

The orange girl pointed to a bunch of kids by some trees on the other side of the field.

“We’re pretending our balls are spaceships and we have to kick them through the trees without hitting any trees or else they’ll crash! It’s fun. Come on.”

She grabbed Tobio’s sleeve and tried to pull her forward. Tobio jerked her arm away.

“That’s dumb,” she said. “I don’t want to play.”

“It’s not dumb!”

The girl looked so mad for a moment that Tobio brought her arm up to protect herself from getting hit, like she saw happen to other kids who tried to play with others. But Shouyou didn’t hit her.

“You should play with us,” she whined. “It’s fun.”

Tobio shook her head.

“Come on,” Shouyou said again. And she held out her hand.

Tobio stared at her. She had held her mother and father’s hand, and maybe a teacher’s once, but she’d never held hands with someone smaller than her. Shouyou was pouting, and she waved her hand in front of her, insistent. Tobio turned, hiding her face a little. Then she picked up the ball. She turned back, and reached for the girl’s hand.

Shouyou smiled, so big her eyes closed. Then she turned and led her quickly toward the trees. Tobio hurried to keep up, but then Shouyou started running.

“Hey!” Tobio yelled.

Then she fell, chin and palms skidding over the grass. She lifted her arm and rubbed at her face, then looked up at Shouyou.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” She grabbed Tobio’s hand and tugged. “Are you okay?”

Tobio looked at the two tiny hands trying to help her up. She looked at the girl’s wide brown eyes, then looked down again, and felt a small smile in her cheeks.

“I’m okay.”

She stood up, and eased her hand away.

“You don’t need to pull me,” she said. “I can keep up with you.”

“But I’m _super _fast!”

Tobio scowled. “I’m fast too!”

“But I’m the fastest in our whole year!”

“Let’s race then,” Tobio said.

Shouyou grinned.

“Let’s race! Let’s go from this tree to that tree by the fence, whoever touches it first wins!”

“It’ll be me.”

“Nah ah, I’ll win!”

Shouyou smiled again, and when she backed up and put her foot even with the tree, Tobio did the same.

“I’ll say go,” said Shouyou. “Thank you for the race!”

“You’re supposed to say that after.”

“Ready?”

Tobio nodded.

“One, two, three, go!”

She wished recess was longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to get the whole week of prompts!


End file.
